Life of Marvin McFadden
by Davine Chick
Summary: Mouth was always the fifth wheel and he knew it, he even hated the title. When Janey Marshall moved in next door he knew that would all change. K i kno i suck a summaries. plz R
1. New Neighbors

New Neighbors

Mouth was always the fifth wheel and he knew it, he even hated the title. He would go to Tric with Lucas, Haley, and Nathan. But Lucas would soon find some girl to dance with and Mouth was once again left alone. Mouth had feelings for Brooke but she didn't notice his feelings and was always with that new guy Felix.

When Felix and his sister came to his school Mouth never thought that he would befriend him then go after the girl he liked. Mouth always thought to himself that maybe if he were more like his friends than maybe he would get the girl sometimes instead of the Athletes and Bad boys.

A few weeks before winter break a new girl arrived in town. She had moved in next door to Mouth and he assumed she would be going to the same high school. Mouth noticed the new neighbors and was curious about who they were. His mother also noticed his curiosity.

"Marvin why don't you take this over to the new neighbors?" his mother asked handing over a bunt cake.

"Uh, mom do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I think it would be great if you went over there and introduced yourself. They might have a kid your age. Plus you need to get out of the house you haven't gone anywhere except for school in the past week."

"Alright mom I'll go. Wish me luck," he said as he walked out the door.

"Son you don't need luck, you're a charmer," she said as she pushed him out of the door.

Mouth walked next door to meet the new neighbors. When he got there he tried to knock but somebody opened the door before he could.

"Dad I'll get the last box out of the car. Maybe moms dishes are in there." She turned to walk out the door when she noticed someone standing in front of her. " Why hello there. Can I help you?"

"Umm..., My mom thought you would like a cake. Umm.., Welcome to the neighborhood." Mouth spit out trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh thank you. That's so sweet of you,"She said. What Mouth didn't notice was that she was checking him out. How would he know if someone was checking him out, no body had done that to him before , especially in the way she was. "Im Janey Marshall and you are..?"

"Oh uh me. I go by Mouth. That's what all my friends call me anyway."

"Well Mouth thank you for the cake. Nobody has ever welcomed us to a neighborhood before."

Mouth was starting to warm up. "How many towns have you been to?"

"Oh just a few. Since my mom died my brother and my dad and I have been moving around for my dad's job."

"Oh Im sorry."

"It's okay she died two years ago."

They talked for a little while longer until they heard Janey's father call from inside, "Janey, How long does it take for you to grab one box?"

Her older brother came walking over, "She's not getting a box she's talking to some guy. But don't worry I'll get it."

"Gee, Thanks Dave that's a real load off my back that my big strong brother can carry a little box for me," Janey said sarcastically after her brother as he headed for their car.

"Well I better let you go since it seems your still moving in. Maybe I'll see you at school on Monday. Later"

Mouth walked home and somehow felt a little pep to his step. While they had been talking he had realized that she was checking him out and she wasn't trying to hide it. When he got back to his house he heard the phone ring but figured his mom would pick it up. Headed back towards his room when he heard his mom's voice.

"Phones for you honey. It's Lucas."

"Thanks mom I got it."

He picked up his phone and heard Lucas talking to someone in the background. "Hello"

"Hey Mouth how's it going. I bearly saw you all week, what happened to you man?" Lucas asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah I know I've just been really busy with homework that's all."

"Well hey Nathan, Haley and I are going to meet Brooke and Felix at Tric you wanna come?"

"I would like to, but I don't feel like sitting at the bar all night by myself."

"Hey man sorry about last time, but im sure you'll meet someone this time."

"Lucas, dear, he'll go. Honey why don't you take the girl that moved in next door." Mouth's mother said still listening to the conversation.

"A girl moved in next to you. Dude when did this happen? What does she look like?"

"She looks alright. She and her family moved in yesterday."

"I don't think she just looks alright. Lucas you should have seen him when he walked in after spending an hour over there giving the family a cake."

"Mom you can hang up the phone now."

"Bye Lucas. Please get him out of the house for tonight." Then she hung up.

"You know your mom is right Mouth. You haven't done anything for a week. You really should get out of the house. Hey and bring that girl she was talking about im sure she'd have a good time."

"Alright I'll ask her but I can't guarantee that she'll go. Bye I'll see ya later."

"Bye." Lucas hung up the phone and Mouth went to ask Janey.

Mouth's mother saw him leave the house and a smile crept across her face. She loved to see her son happy.

When he reached Janey's house he rang the doorbell and Dave answered the door.

"Hi, is Janey still home?"

"Yeah sure hold on. Janey get down here that wired guy from earlier is back." Then Dave walked away from the door and the empty space between him and the door was filled seconds later by Janey.

"Hey Mouth what's up?"

"Uh.. Janey there's this club called Tric and I was wondering if you would like to go tonight?"

"Tric?"

"Yeah like electric. You wana go, it has a great house band if you like alternative."

"I love alternative. Hold on let me ask my dad."

"Okay."

Janey turned around and walked back in to her house. She was only gone a few minutes but during that time Mouth was secretly wishing she could go. He figured this way he wouldn't be the fifth wheel tonight. But then again they might get there and she might start dancing and hanging around with Lucas and he'd be by himself again.

Mouth was torn from his thoughts when he heard Janey walking back towards the door. "I can go. What time are you leaving?"

" Um.. I could come by here around 8 if you like?"

"Yeah that's cool, it'll give me time to change."

"Janey get in here, it's your night to do the dishes. Even if you are going out im not gonna get stuck doing them again." Dave called through the house.

" I never said you had too. Uh.. Mouth I better get those dishes done. I'll see ya at 8."

"Alright 8 it is later." Mouth waited till she closed the door then walked home to eat some dinner.


	2. A night at Tric

A Night at Tric

Mouth was thinking a lot about how tonight would turn out. He thought that Janey might like him because she was definitely checking him out earlier, but he also knew how his friends could be. Janey was beautiful and she was nice so far as he knew. She had really pretty brown eyes and wavy black hair that had been in a ponytail but he figured it was long.

" Marvin shouldn't you be getting ready its almost 7:30." Mouths mom called from kitchen.

"Its almost 7:30. I didn't realize the time, thanks mom."

" No problem dear just hurry and get ready."

Mouth went upstairs to his room to get ready. He went into his bathroom and took a quick five minute shower. When he came out of the bathroom he noticed movement outside his window. When he looked out he saw Janey changing next door. She was wearing a black bra and a short black skirt. From the angle that she stood he could see all of her curves. Mouth didn't realize he was staring until he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

" Dear, Lucas is here."

" Thanks mom. Ill be right down."

Mouth threw on some blue jeans and a nice black collared shirt and headed out the door. When he got downstairs he saw Lucas sitting on his couch.

"Hey Lucas. I didn't know you were gonna pick us up."

"Us? So your neighbor is coming."

"Yeah. She should be almost ready it's about 8."

"Well okay. Lets head over there. Bye Mrs. McFadden."

"Bye boys have fun." Mrs. McFadden said as they walked out the door.

"So Mouth what does this Janey girl look like?"

"How do you know her name, I don't remember mentioning it?'

"I was downstairs talking with your mom."

" Oh. Janey's pretty. Why?" The earlier thought of Lucas stealing her away passed through his mind.

"Just wondering since you seemed pretty happy on the phone earlier."

They had finally reached Janey's door. Mouth rang the doorbell and Dave answered.

"Gees, Its you again. How many times are you gonna come by here in a day man?" Dave said standing in the doorway.

" Lucas this is Dave, Janey's brother." Mouth introduced them, he thought he might as well do it since Dave answered the door.

"Hey man. Howz it going?" Lucas asked shaking his hand.

"Good , nice to meet you." Dave answered shaking his hand as well.

" Hey Dave do you know if Janey's ready?" Mouth asked wanting to see Janey.

"Yeah, she should be..."

"Right here,"Janey said as she cut off her brother.

When Mouth saw her, she looked even more beautiful with her hair draped over a red sleeve-less top.

"Hi Im Lucas. You must be Janey?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you Lucas."

" That's great, now that everyone knows who everyone you mind getting off the door step?" Dave said wanting to close the door.

"Oh yeah we better be going." Mouth said turning from the door.

As they walked toward Lucas' car Janey slipped her had into Mouth's. Mouth smiled but kept it small so that Lucas didn't see.

When they got out of Lucas' car at Tric Janey's hand slid back into Mouth's and they walked in together. Once inside Mouth introduced her to the gang while Lucas went to get drinks with Brooke.

Most of the night Janey danced with Mouth until Lucas cut in.

" I'm sorry Mouth but you've been dancing with her all night. May I cut in?"

All Mouth could do was nod when Janey looked at him. Janey went off and danced with Janey and Mouth started to walk off the dance floor when Brooke appeared and pushed him back to the dance floor to dance.

"Hey Mouth, how are you doing tonight?' Brooke asked as the music changed to a slow song.

"I'm doing okay why?"

"Well you seem happier. Could it be because of your new neighbor?"

"I guess she is really nice and beautiful."

"Uhuh I saw her, she hasn't left you alone all night.'

"So?"

"Well I saw when she came in that you guys were holding hands, was that your doing Mouth?"

"No she started that earlier when we picked her up."

"Well it seems that you might have a girlfriend soon."

"No, do you really think so?"

" Yes, and you know what? You shouldn't under estimate your self, you're a really great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Well thanks Brooke that means a lot coming from you."

"So Janey how long have you lived here?" Lucas asked.

"Well I just moved here a week ago."

"Really, are you gonna start at One Tree soon?"

"Yeah, I should be starting on Monday."

"That's cool."

"Will you just get on with the real questions. Like what do I see in Mouth?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you, very straight forward to the point.'

"Yes I am so is that what you really want to know?"

"Well Yeah it was what I was going to ask."

"Well I think he's really nice. He came by today and brought us this really great cake."

"Mouth brought you a cake?"

"Yes, is he not known to do that or something?"

Well I don't know to tell you the truth. All I know is that he never brought me a cake when we first met."

The song ended and Janey went to find Mouth. He was sitting down with Brooke and Payton.

"Janey I got you another Shirley Temple if that's okay?" Mouth asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah sure that's fine. Wow is the Lucas something. He is kind of funny."

"Yeah when we were going he was a little on the funny side." Payton said with a laugh.

Everyone at the table started to laugh. Payton and Brooke gave Janey the lowdown on Lucas, even Mouth had his two sense to add that was quite funny. Haylie and Nathan came an joined their conversation with a few remarks themselves.

"Hey you guys are talking about me?" Lucas said as he reached the table. Everyone shook their head but couldn't help but bursting into laughter.

Everyone stated telling Janey about everyone's quirky, humorous and embarrassing side. They couldn't help but laugh. Janey had a few stories about herself as well that were quite funny.

Lucas' mom came over to let them know that they were going to be closing soon since it was almost 3 in the morning. Lucas drove Mouth and Janey home . He dropped them off at Mouth's house.

Mouth walked Janey home, for the few seconds walk they talked about the evening and how fun it was. When they go to her door they said their goodbye's.

"Marvin I had a really great time tonight. Thank you."

"You welcome. I had a fun time as well Janey. Wait you just called me Marvin, no body ever really calls me that except for my mom."

"Are you comparing me to your mom?" Mouth blushed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to you-."

"Shut up your ruining the moment." Janey kissed Mouth hard on the lips. It lasted a few seconds but Mouth would remember it for a long time to come.

Janey turned around quickly and was gone before Mouth realized what happened. He smiled and walked home with a skip in his step. When he walked in the door he tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake his parents.

When he got up stairs he started to get ready for be when he noticed that the light was on next door. While looking through the window he saw Janey walk into her room from, what he guessed was her bathroom, naked.

Janey looked up because she noticed that the light in the house next to hers was on and her curtains were opened. When she saw that it was Mouth looking through the window she winked and closed the curtains.


End file.
